Paul Gekko's Godzilla
Paul Gekko's Godzilla is the legendary Godzilla from the forgotten myths and legends. Appearance Godzilla is a chimera-like dinosaur with the traits of the Tyrannosaurus, an Iguanodon, a Stegosaurus and an alligator. It has a heavy lower body, small arms and a large, round head. It's face is shaped very squarely, its neck is broad and has shark-like gills, making this the first Godzilla design to feature gills. His eyes are small and a golden yellow color, and his teeth are small and not nearly as straightly lined up as in previous Godzilla designs. The head and neck seem to lean forward more and the nostrils are more separate, being on opposite sides of the snout, and making him more reptile-like instead of the more mammalian fashion of being close together in the front compared to past designs. Godzilla is almost akin to that of a sea turtle when looked at head-on. Despite this, he possesses a slight underbite, with the lower jaw being marginally thicker and more built up than the upper jaw. Abilities Godzilla has extremely devastating abilities, as he's able to cause more than several hundred million casualties in the 12 to 13 years since his first appearance, ultimately destroying entire populations. Atomic Breath Godzilla has the ability to breath a radioactive beam. However, the beam is described to be highly accelerated, particle-charged, and is electromagnetic in origin. It is highly destructive; according to official records, this beam is capable of annihilating single cities and mountains, penetrating the Rocky mountains, melting parts of Himalayan Range, and destroying continental plates. Cell Division Godzilla is capable of spawning variations of itself from pieces that break of from its main body (similar to the regenerative abilities of a starfish and vegetative propagation). Electromagnetic Shield Godzilla is able to generate and discharge an EMP when shooting his iconic beam. This ability was passed onto the Servum. Godzilla's EMP is strong enough to destroy any normal electronics including cars and shelters instantly, and even specialized electronics for military usages will stop functioning at close range. Bilusaludos later provided technology to improve anti-EMP functions for humanity. Electromagnetic underwater booster Humanity speculated that Godzilla may possess a electromagnetic booster due to its non-ordinary swimming capability including quiescence and speed which stopped submarines from being able to keep up with it. Instant tissue regeneration Multi-layered, physaliformed skin enables Godzilla to regenerate new skins near instantly, even if older skin is incinerated or becomes plasma due to several hundred, or even several thousand nuclear bombings, making Godzilla essentially immune to conventional weaponry. Lack of thermal radiation Like plants, Godzilla's body temperature is next to nothing. Metallic tissue fibers Much like the Servum, Godzilla's body tissue is integrated with metallic muscle fibers, which not only serve to channel his EMPs, but to also support his massive weight in the absence of a skeletal system. Natural camouflage Godzilla was nowhere to be seen, perfectly blending in with the surrounding environment by effectively living under a mountain. Molecular Management Godzilla was shown to be able to shift an overload of electromagnetic energy to that of pure heat, which radiated outwards from him in the form of a dense bubble. This ability was preceded by a large, loud electromagnetic discharge upwards into the sky. The heat bubble was impenetrable to the Vulture's weaponry, and the areas affected by this heat melted within minutes in spite of their size, rendering Godzilla's death trap into mere molten nanometal. Areas further away suffered from visible heat stress and damage. High winds were also generated as a result of this attack. It was said that if the attackers were to fire at Godzilla more, it'd just result in those nearby being burnt alive. Artillery Wave Godzilla's roar can literally shake air and produce powerful shockwaves with high oscillatory frequency, destroying targets with resonance phenomena. Despite being a shockwave generated by sound, it's precise, being able to directly strike targets from nearly a mile away, and is powerful enough to bring severe destruction to humanity's fleets, effectively shattering landing craft seen trying to escape. According to official information, this attack can crush the substance to the molecular level by resonant destruction due to high power electromagnetic waves. Much like when he shoots its atomic breath, its back fins are charged with electricity when he begins to use this attack. In addition, the pupils of its eyes contract shortly before he utilizes this attack. Plasma Slash When concentrating powerful plasma from its fins, Godzilla sparks its tail and produces a plasma blade extending for 600 meters that reduces anything it touches to ash. During the use of its tail plasma blade, a single swipe of its tail, surpassing the speed of sound, produces a powerful electromagnetic wave along with a shock wave that can wipe out vast areas surrounding Godzilla. Category:Cultural Creatures Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Animals Category:Fanon